<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>III- Vacances by Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462482">III- Vacances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise/pseuds/Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise'>Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FrenchbAvril 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Français | French, FrenchbAvril, FrenchbAvril 2020, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, I haven't played the last 2 pl games, M/M, no beta we die like men - unprepared and useless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise/pseuds/Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un après-midi au Coffee Shop entre Luke et son amie Michelle.</p>
<p>(Luke a 21 ans, je n'ai joué qu'aux 6 PL originals et PLvsAA, léger sous-entendu Luke/OMC qui pourra peut-être être développé dans de prochaines fics).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Triton &amp; Original Character, Luke Triton &amp; Original Female Character(s), Luke Triton/Original Male Character (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FrenchbAvril 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>III- Vacances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Ubhuti" signifie "frère" en Xhosa, la langue parlée dans la région d'Afrique du Sud où à vécu Michelle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>III- <strong><span class="u">Vacances</span></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Grmbl… marmonna le jeune homme, ka tête enfoncée dans ses bras, avachi sur la table du Coffee Shop.<br/>
- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, mon Lu', s'exclama Michelle.<br/>
- Fatigué… »</p>
<p><br/>
Luke Triton, âgé actuellement de vingt-et-un ans, avait rencontré Michelle, une jeune sud-africaine dont les parents avaient déménagés aux États-Unis quelques années avant les Tritons, lors de son arrivé dans sa nouvelle école, et ils étaient rapidement devenus amis.</p>
<p><br/>
Michelle étudiait l’histoire, particulièrement celle du Moyen-Orient. Son université était située à seulement une dizaine de minutes de celle de Luke. Ce dernier faisait des études pour devenir vétérinaire, ce qui semblait être plus compliquées que prévu, au vu des cernes et du teint pâle du jeune homme.</p>
<p><br/>
Michelle rattacha une de ses barrettes à nœuds rose pastel dans son afro, utilisant une vitre comme miroir avant de boire une gorgé de la boisson de son ami , grimaçant au goût amer de celle-ci.</p>
<p><br/>
« Je croyais, ‘fin je veux dire, je sais que tu n'aime pas le café noir.<br/>
- Besoin de rester éveillé…, répondit-il piteusement, pas plus déphasé par le vol de nourriture habituel de la jeune femme.<br/>
- Aller, plus qu'une semaine et demie de cours et c'est les vacances ! Je vais <em>enfin</em> pouvoir rencontrer le <em>fameux</em> professeur Layton que tu tiens en si haute estime ! Peut-être qu'il me laissera lui poser quelques questions d'archéologie, même si ce n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection... »</p>
<p><br/>
La pensée de revoir son ancien mentor et ses amis en Angleterre rendit le sourire ainsi qu'un peu d'énergie à Luke. Il leva la tête pour regarder Michelle sortir un carnet où, disait-elle, elle avait noté les adresses de différents cites historiques, musée et autres lieux d'intérêts proches de Londres. Il observa plus qu'il n'écouta son amie réfléchissant à haute voix à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire une fois dans le pays natal du jeune homme.</p>
<p><br/>
Luke prit alors une gorgé de sa tasse de café avant de lui-aussi grimacer. Il entendit Michelle rire doucement.</p>
<p><br/>
« Alors ? demanda-t-elle.<br/>
- Bon…, il soupira doucement et se leva de sa chaise, je pense mérité un chocolat chaud couvert de chantilly. Et peut-être même un muffin. Je t'offre quelque chose ?<br/>
- Un chocolat comme toi ! Et un cookie, s'il-te-plaît. On en profitera pour parler de Noah, mh ? Je crois que tu as oublié de me dire certaines chose, <em>ubhuti</em> !<br/>
- Oui, oui, fit-il en rougissant ».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>